


Second Encounter

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Military Ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: When Taeyong gets bullied during military service, he is protected by the corporal Doyoung. By chance, he meets Doyoung again some time after his discharge.





	Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the first part of the story contains descriptions of sexual harassment.

 

_First Encounter_

 

Kim Doyoung was the youngest soldier to be promoted to corporal in their unit, and the youngest to be made their squad leader. He wasn't harsh or cruel, but nobody liked him. He seemed too straight, too good. While the other men would spend their nights in misery, longing for their girlfriends or their mother's cooking, Doyoung would stay up and shine his shoes, humming with contentment. It almost seemed as though he had been born in the army.

Taeyong didn't like him, but it wasn't because of any quarrel they had. He only disliked Doyoung for the fact he seemed to have things so easy, and seemed to enjoy being a soldier. Taeyong hated the army with every fibre of his being and counted the days until his discharge. He hated the boredom, teeth chattering cold of manning the lookout, hated the tasteless army food, hated waking up early just to make his bed, but most of all he hated his fellow soldiers.

Every night when it was time to shower, the privates in his unit would corner him like a pack of hyenas, and when they had him pressed against the cold bathroom tiles they would take turns spanking his pale butt until it turned pink. At night he trembled with rage, and he thought about all the thugs who had once worked for his father, fantasising about asking them to pay a visit to his squad mates after discharge. But as long as he was in the army there was nothing he could do. In this place they lived by a different set of rules.

This morning they had a bed inspection with the new squad leader. After Taeyong had made his bed, he looked for his pants but couldn't find them. He remembered laying out all his clothes on the bed, but now they were gone. As he looked frantically under the bed, he heard the suppressed laughter of the other soldiers.

Kim Doyoung came for the inspection. Taeyong still did not have his pants. Doyoung stopped to look at him, staring his white, trembling legs.

"Private Lee, where are your pants?"

"I don't know," he replied, eyes down. "I must have misplaced them."

A few muffled laughs escaped from the other privates. Doyoung heard them and he looked around with his eyes narrowed. "Which one of you has his pants?" There was silence. "I will search every bed. But if someone comes forward now I won't report you to the sergeant."

One of the privates raised his hand. He was short and chubby, and known as a joker among the unit. "I hid them under Private Jang's pillow, sir."

Doyoung retrieved the pants and passed them back to Taeyong. "Quickly, put them on. We don't have time for childish pranks."

At breakfast they chatted about him. "Corporal Kim acts all officious, but he is really a soft touch."

"I think he's younger than me."

"He's really a pretentious kid."

They all shut up as soon as Doyoung sat down and continued the meal in silence.

 

 

Taeyong went to the shower later than usual that night and was relieved to find that he was alone. He washed himself quickly in the corner, but before he was finished rinsing a few of the privates joined him. Private Jang, who was tall and beefy, came up behind him and placed both hands on Taeyong's butt cheeks. He squeezed them hard.

"Stop touching me you pervert!" Taeyong yelled. The privates laughed.

Private Jang gave him a slap. "Your butt is as pink as your face."

"What are you doing?"

They turned around in unison to see Doyoung. He was holding his towel.

"I was having a joke with Private Lee," Private Jang told him.

"It mustn't have been very funny. I didn't notice Private Lee laughing."

He said nothing more and proceeded to the shower. The soldiers dispersed and Taeyong was free to finish rinsing. Just as he was about to leave, Doyoung called him over.

"Are you okay?" Doyoung asked quietly.

It filled Taeyong with a sickening fury to think that Doyoung was pitying him. "Of course, sir. I'm fine."

"I always come to the shower at 8pm. It's a good time to come."

Taeyong bowed, and left as quickly as he could.

 

 

The next night Taeyong showered at 8pm and sure enough Doyoung was there. He didn't want to accept help from Doyoung but he knew that the privates were too cowardly to harass him in the presence of a senior officer. They might still try to steal his pants, but this was an improvement.

Doyoung and Taeyong showered side by side but never spoke to each other. Taeyong felt grateful for this much.

 

 

The days until Taeyong's discharge were dwindling. His life had become easier since he was no longer getting harassed in the showers and he thought he might be able to get through the last two months relatively unscathed.

But then one morning he noticed his squad passing a note between them. When Doyoung came for the inspection, the private who was holding it dropped it in a hurry and it fell beside Taeyong's bed. Lest he get punished for a note he had nothing to do with, Taeyong kicked it under his bed so Doyoung would not see. He retrieved it later after everyone had left. When he unfolded the note he saw that it was a crude drawing that seemed to depict Doyoung receiving a blow job from another soldier. The drawing beneath made it obvious that the drawing beneath was meant to be him. The second drawing showed him being bent over in front of Doyoung as he was being penetrated from behind. Feeling humiliated, he folded the note again.

The squad must have noticed that Doyoung had been protecting him, and maybe now they thought he was favouring him. It was true that Doyoung rarely scolded Taeyong, but he rarely misbehaved so it wasn't suspicious. Not that the privates really needed a reason - he had been marked as a target for harassment since day one.

He couldn't decide what to do with the note. If he kept it, an officer might find it and suspect him of drawing it himself. The best decision would be to destroy it, but drawing this kind of image of a higher ranked officer was a punishable offence, and Taeyong didn't want them to get away with it. He placed the note on Private Jang's bed, hopeful that Doyoung might find it and punish him accordingly.

When Taeyong was in the shower he thought about the drawing again. It had been crude and cartoonish, but it still invaded his imagination.

He looked cautiously at Doyoung. They were alone. If Doyoung wanted to, he could probably order Taeyong to suck him off right then - and get away with it. Theoretically. If he saw the drawing, what would he think? He would probably find it disgusting. But what if he found it erotic? Taeyong felt his knees start to become weak. He didn't know why he was having these crazy thoughts. He finished rinsing and dried himself off quickly.

At night he sometimes dreamed that Doyoung would take him in the shower, fuck him against the tiles, sometimes alone, and sometimes with everyone watching. He went to the showers every night with a strange feeling of anticipation, but Doyoung never so much as looked at him, let alone touched him. Perhaps he really was as good as he seemed.

 

 

 

_Second Encounter_

 

Taeyong's home was quieter than he remembered it. Maybe because his father and sister were no longer there and it was just him and his mother, who did nothing but clean. She had always been tidy, but now she wiped the floors and counters obsessively because she had nothing left to do. Taeyong was happy to be free of the military, but he quickly became restless at home. He started a night job doing food delivery.

The fantasies he had previously held of avenging his tormentors had faded. As his military service seemed further in the past, he no longer thought about any of those people. But then one night, six months after his discharge, he met Kim Doyoung again.

He had been called to deliver jjajangmyeon to an apartment in Sinchon. It was after midnight, and the last run for the night. He pressed the buzzer and waited at the gate. He guessed his customer was probably a uni student - who else would have dinner this late at night? The customer came out, wearing a long flannel shirt over a blank tank top and shorts, like he was dressed for bed.

"Thank you," he said, then: "Oh, Private Lee!"

Taeyong felt his stomach drop but when he looked closer at his customer he recognised Kim Doyoung. He looked so different dressed casually, he probably wouldn't have recognised him if he hadn't said anything.

"Ah... corporal."

"We don't have to speak like this any more. I should call you hyung."

He had forgotten that Doyoung was younger than him. "Right... Doyoung-ah..."

"Yes. Won't you come in? I know it's late, but I'd like to have someone to eat with me."

Taeyong followed him into the building. They walked two flights of stairs. "Isn't it late for dinner?"

"Yes, I know. I was so busy writing my paper than I forgot to eat. It's a bad habit of mine."

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Of course Doyoung was the type of student to put study before anything else. He followed Doyoung into the apartment. It was a small studio with a mattress in one corner and a small kitchenette in another. Various posters of old jazz albums covered the walls and an electric keyboard was set up beside a desk with a laptop computer. Doyoung closed the computer. "I'm sorry for the mess." He gestured to a few pages that were scattered around the the keyboard. Taeyong could see that it was sheet music.

"You're a musician?" Taeyong asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, it's my major. I specialise in jazz."

"Jazz..." he repeated in amazement. "I can't believe it."

"Really? why?"

"I thought you would have stayed in the military. You seemed to like it there."

Doyoung laughed loudly, crinkling his eyes. "Does anyone like it there? I was just doing my service like any other man."

"You were so good. And you got promoted."

"Oh, getting promoted had its perks. But I was just being pragmatic."

He pulled out a table and they sat on the floor, facing each other. Doyoung opened the takeaway bowl and offered it to Taeyong. He nodded, but he did not really want to share from the same bowl. Fortunately he wasn't hungry. Doyoung took a mouthful but then stood up again. "I just remembered I have makgeolli. Will you drink with me?"

Taeyong nodded, mainly out of politeness. He didn't really want to drink when he had to ride his scooter home. While Doyoung was getting the cups, he stared at a poster of John Coltrane.

"You're not really the person I thought you were."

Doyoung chuckled as he sat down. He poured their drinks. "But we've never really met before. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I'm working part time to support my mother."

"Oh. I always suspected that you came from a wealthy family. You have that aristocratic feel to you."

Taeyong laughed awkwardly. Doyoung had no business to know about his family, but for some reason Taeyong wanted to tell him. They would probably never meet again. "When I was a child my family was rich. My father ran multiple businesses and my mother was very beautiful and fashionable. She used to host big parties in our house all the time."

"So I was right? What happened?"

"Ah, my father did many illegal things. I guess you could say he was a bit of a gangster..."

"Oh."

"He's in a jail and my sister got married recently. It's just me and my mother now. To be honest with you, she's not always there if you know what I mean."

"It seems like you've had hardships."

"Hmm. Please don't feel sorry for me."

"That wasn't my intention."

Taeyong folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't you already feel sorry for me? Since the soldiers all picked on me."

"I don't like bullying on principle. I'd try to stop it whenever I could, but not out of pity. Bullies are such losers. I'm sure the reason they picked on you is because you are handsome."

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, they were all squids. It must have been jealousy. Don't you think so?"

"They didn't like you either." Taeyong picked up his cup and sipped at it. The makgeolli was sweet. He put it down. "Did you know they used to do drawings of you?"

Doyoung suppressed his laugh with a mouthful of noodles. After he had eaten them he said, "I know, I saw them. There were a few variations going around. Unfortunately I couldn't figure out who was responsible otherwise I would have reported them. But honestly, it didn't bother me that much. They were so obsessed with us, it was really their problem."

"They were accusing us of being lovers."

"I suppose it was because we showered together. They had erotic imaginations." He chuckled. "Actually, they were quite generous in their drawings of me. They always made my dick look so big."

"Well at least it made you happy."

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way. I told you. I have no time for bullies, I didn't approve of it at all."

"But perhaps... you have an erotic imagination too?" Taeyong picked up his cup and drained it in one go. Doyoung watched him.

"Are you sure you don't want any food?"

"No, I'm fine."

Doyoung refilled his cup. "I don't know what you want me to say. If I ever thought about you in an erotic way I wouldn't have done anything about it. Did you think I was like them too?"

"No. But I really disliked you."

Doyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise and Taeyong laughed.

"I thought you were a stuck up soldier. Full of yourself. Even after you protected me from the bullies, I wanted to hate you. I thought we were so different."

"I had no hard feelings about you."

"But did you have erotic feelings?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep asking that? I thought that you were handsome, but how could I think about having sex with you? It would have been against the rules."

"But your thoughts..."

"Fine. I found you a bit attractive. See - you're smiling now. You wanted me to say that."

"You're really nothing like what I thought you were."

"So you don't hate me now?"

Taeyong shook his head. He'd finished two cups of makgeolli and his face was heating up.

"You don't drink well, do you?"

"Not really," Taeyong admitted.

Doyoung took his bowl back to the kitchen sink. He came back to pull Taeyong to his feet. "Shouldn't you go home soon? Should I call you a taxi?"

"No I have my scooter outside."

"Are you okay to drive it?"

Taeyong shrugged. "I feel fine."

They stood facing each other for a few moments, neither wanting to make a move. At last Taeyong said, "Isn't it funny that we met randomly like this? It kind of feels like destiny."

Doyoung smiled. He wrapped his hand around the back of Taeyong's neck and then kissed him. He held Taeyong's bottom lip trapped between his for a second before pulling back. Taeyong was frozen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Doyoung asked. His hand was still cradling Taeyong's neck.

"I thought you said you never thought of doing anything with me."

"In the army, no. But no one is watching us now." He pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry I misunderstood you. Anyway, you should go."

Taeyong nodded and headed for the door. Outside, he stood beside his scooter but didn't touch it. The cold air swirled around him and his head spun. He wondered if he would ever see Doyoung again. He finally made up his mind, and went back to press the buzzer.

Doyoung came down to open the gate. "Did you change your mind?"

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" He stared at Doyoung's slippers.

"Of course. Come up."

Doyoung laid an extra pillow on his mattress. "You'll have to lie next to me." He pulled his shirt off. Noting Taeyong's hesitation, he said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to touch you."

Taeyong nodded. He pulled off his jacket and pants, keeping on his t-shirt and shorts, and slid into the covers. Doyoung turned off the light and then climbed into bed next to him.

Taeyong stared at the ceiling and counted his breath. When he got to 10 he rolled over and pulled Doyoung into his arms. He clumsily searched for his lips, pushing him into a deep and messy kiss. He could feel Doyoung's lips smile against his own. Doyoung kissed him back and roamed his body with his hands but Taeyong froze when his finger crept under his shirt. Doyoung pulled back, holding himself over Taeyong.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Tell me hyung!"

Taeyong lay silently for a second, trying to catch his breath. At last, summoning up his courage, he replied: "I want you to force yourself on me."

"Wha... how can I do that?"

"Just be rough. Physically force me."

Doyoung gave a little chuckle, sending vibrations into the mattress. "I'm not that kind of guy. I'd never force myself on anyone."

"You just asked me what I wanted. I want you to pretend to force me. As my senior officer."

"Okay. I think I know what you mean. Something like this?" He sat up and pulled Taeyong's head towards him with both hands, pushing his face into his crotch. He held Taeyong's head firmly so he couldn't pull back and when Taeyong opened his mouth to breathe, he was gagged by the material of Doyoung's boxers. He could feel the warm pulse of Doyoung's cock on his cheek and mouth. He wriggled against it and Doyoung laughed. "It's a bit weird, isn't it?" He let go.

Taeyong fought to catch his breath again. He was exhilarated.

"I have another idea," Doyoung said. "Lie down." He pulled his shorts off so that he was completely naked, and placed his knees either side of Taeyong's stomach so that he was positioned above him. "Open your mouth."

Taeyong did as he was instructed, and with his head slightly lifted by the pillow he watched Doyoung fondle himself until he was semi-hard. Doyoung crawled closer on his knees, so that his genitals were in line with Taeyong's face, and then he gently lowered his balls to Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong licked and sucked on one, then the other, before Doyoung pulled back again and this time aimed his cock at Taeyong's mouth. He slowly pushed in and out, stabilising himself by pressing his hands against the wall in front. With every thrust his cock hit the back of Taeyong's throat, causing him to gag. Taeyong could not move in any way, so he focused on keeping his mouth wide and throat relaxed to aid Doyoung's movements.

Doyoung eventually pulled back, his cock erect and wet with Taeyong's spit. "You like that?"

Taeyong's throat was sore, so he just nodded. Doyoung pulled his shirt up and started to kiss his bare skin, teasing the nipples with his fingers. Taeyong wriggled as shivers ran down his spine.

Doyoung slowly worked his way to Taeyong's pelvic bone. He tugged at Taeyong's boxers. Taeyong wriggled to allow Doyoung to pull them down and off, and Doyoung nuzzled into his little hairs.

"You smell good down here," he said. "You wash yourself good, don't you? I remember how you were always very thorough when you washed your bits."

Taeyong moaned and lifted his hips higher for Doyoung, thrilled by the knowledge that Doyoung had discretely watched him in the shower. Doyoung lightly kissed his cock and thigh, but seemed more interested in what lay farther back. He nudged Taeyong to roll onto his belly.

"I wonder if you taste good here too."

Taeyong shivered as he felt Doyoung's hot tongue probe at the rim of his anus. He opened his legs wider, but just as he could feel his pleasure building, Doyoung pulled away, leaving Taeyong's flesh exposed to the cool air. Doyoung returned a minute later, to replace his tongue with a wet finger. With enough lubrication he was able to wriggle it all the way in. He crooked it just enough to stimulate Taeyong's prostate, causing his body to spasm. Doyoung chuckled. "You're really sucking my finger in. It might get stuck..." He eased it out and moved it back in again. Taeyong shivered every time Doyoung's finger brushed his nerves. "I haven't tried it myself but I know some guys really like this," Doyoung said as he added another finger, and then another. Taeyong could feel the burn of being stretched.

"I want to put my cock inside of you." He paused. "I guess I don't have to ask you - you said you wanted to be forced."

He lathered himself up with lube in preparation. Taeyong crawled onto his hands and knees, curving his spine like a cat, so that his ass was lifted in offering. Doyoung entered him as far as the head, so that Taeyong's rim was uncomfortably stretched around it. Doyoung laughed suddenly, placing his hands on Taeyong's hips to stabilise himself.

"What's funny?" Taeyong asked, his frustration and discomfort increasing by the second.

"We're just like the drawing now," Doyoung replied. "Their prediction came true."

Taeyong felt a flash of anger - how could Doyoung laugh at what had been his humiliation and suffering? But then it suddenly occurred to him - it's true, _Doyoung is my lover_ \- and that by embracing the fact he robbed the bullies of their power. Doyoung pushed himself in slowly, and Taeyong felt thankful for the feeling of fullness. His felt almost triumphant.

Doyoung moved in and out slowly. He wasn't rough like Taeyong had asked him to be, but Taeyong could tell from his moans that he was indulging his own pleasure, and to feel Taeyong like this was his preference. Taeyong clenched every time Doyoung hit his most sensitive spot, triggering grateful moans from Doyoung. "You really suck me in," he mumbled, half out of breath. After one strong thrust Taeyong cried out - almost in surprise - as a powerful tingling sensation overwhelmed him. Doyoung pumped a few more times and then finally signalled his climax with a strangled cry.

He slid himself out of Taeyong's body and collapsed on the mattress beside him, breathing heavily. Taeyong could feel the wetness on the sheet and his stomach, but he was too tired to move. He felt raw and open, and totally exposed, and for once it was a sensation he welcomed.

They slept for a few hours. Taeyong woke up to the feeling of Doyoung nibbling on his shoulder. He rolled around to face him.

"I feel disgusting," he mumbled.

"But you look beautiful."

Taeyong sighed. It was dumb, but he liked hearing that. "I have to go soon."

They both got up and Doyoung guided him to the bathroom. It was a small bathroom without a proper shower, only a shower head and a sink. Doyoung lifted Taeyong so that he was sitting in the sink, the faucet just pressing against the small of his back. He used the shower head to wet a wash cloth, and then he used it to wipe down Taeyong's stomach. He gently wiped between his legs, and Taeyong winced from the sensitivity.

"I know you like to feel clean," Doyoung said. He leaned in to press a kiss to Taeyong's chest, just over his heart. "But I never thought you would be so sensuous. You're not the person I thought you were either."

Taeyong shivered as he put both his hands on Doyoung's wide shoulders for support. Outside, the sun was rising.


End file.
